Kitsune
'Kitsune '''are a race of Youkai-type Mo'gal hailing primarily from the Eastern Region. They're a very mystically, and spiritually driven type of race that are most easily recognised by their fox-like ears and tails. Human Form A Kitsune is normally going to take on a very human like appearance, but with their ears and tails showing off with pride. However this more human like appearance isn't actually the natural form of a kitsune, they take on this less furred visage because of the large number of more human like Monster Girls in the East Region and beyond. A Kitsune's true form is much closer to an "Anthro Fox" commonly depicted in various forms of artwork, while it's not a form they're normally in or default to, it's the most natural form they can take. Kitsune, as a shapeshifting species, have forms very much determined by their psychology. Occasionally a kitsune's "most natural" and preferred forms will drastically change from what they were before. This change is often triggered in relation to maturation as a person, and sometimes accompany the formation of a new tail, A new tail could also be grown every hundred years with makes a full grown at least 900 years old. Magic Being partially spirit like in nature, Kitsune have a functionally limitless life span, and with such a life span they have plenty of time to learn new things, gain wisdom, and in general become more knowledgeable. With every 100 years worth of knowledge they gain, their body's Kitsunebi, the kitsune equivalent to Mana, increases, to contain this, a kitsune's body grows a tail to serve as a vessel to contain the Kitsunebi. Using certain magic techniques, a kitsune can actually feed off the sexual energy and life force of another being, however, depending on the intensity of the feeding, this causes the majority of their kitsunebi reserves to be expelled into their partner, leaving the kitsune unconscious and vulnerable to retaliation. Elemental Magics Although Pyromancy is the most common school of magic among Kitsunes, a kitsune can specialize in 13 different kinds of elemental magic, there's an Inarison that has a mastery of all but the final 2, Celestial and Void Magics. A brave adventurer would seek these 11 kitsune out to gain their intimate knowledge of these elements, however if one were to seek knowledge of the Celestial and Void Kitsune Magics, they would have to seek Inari herself Artificial Nourishment Using certain magic techniques, a kitsune can actually feed off the sexual energy and life force of another being, however, depending on the intensity of the feeding, this causes the majority of their kitsunebi reserves to be expelled into their partner, leaving the kitsune unconscious and vulnerable to retaliation. Aphrodisiacs Chocolate and the resinous glaze found in some candies (such as Reese's Pieces and skittles) seems to cause an intense aphrodisiac effect in the species. This aphrodisiac effect becomes amplified with the more of these foods that they consume, and while under the influence they have a craving to consume more. To a certain degree this effect can extend to their partners to tend and be crazy. perhaps the effect is caused by some unknown element in their saliva or bodily fluids in general, but testing has proved inconclusive. Reproduction While the obvious Male Kitsune Female Kitsune= Baby kitsune is still clearly in effect, then comes in the messy business of Kitsune+Human relations. When mating with a human, there are two plausible results, either A. A human child with a certain affinity for illusion magic, and whatever element the kitsune happened to specialize in, or B. a Kitsune litter of children, the latter can occur during a kitsune's mating cycle, as their reproductive cells are charged with a vast enough amount of Kitsunebi to transform the normally dominant human genes. Transformation for a human or ordinary fox to be transformed into a kitsune, it would take approximately 9 tail stores of Kitsunebi to be discharged into their body. Kitsunebi fades from a mortals body in approximately three days, so for Kitsune with less than 9 tails to transform someone, it would have to be a purposeful daily discharge of their kitsunebi into the other person until transformation. This discharge can either be through a forceful transfer of mana, difficult in most cases, people or species, relatively easy. Types of Kitsune There are, generally speaking, 2 different types of kitsune. There are natural born kitsune, also known as "Kitsune Shin", and "Transformed Kitsune". Among the transformed Kitsune there are two splinter classes; " Kitsune Nise", kitsune who were transformed from other species but lack the natural affinities towards magic and true form of natural born kitsune, and "Unmei Ni Kitsune", which seem to carry all of the traits of a normal kitsune, including an anthropomorphic "True" form, it's not uncommon for a normal child born of a kitsune parent to become an Unmei Ni Kitsune. Traits seen in Kitsune Shin and Unmei Ni Kitsune These two types of kitsune are actually indistinguishable from on another, other than their origin. A few key differences that can distinguish these two from Kitsune Nise are: naturally bushier and fluffier tails, hair that's chopped off regrows in nearly an instant, their eyes carry a near constant low, just barely visible glow of their Iris's color. Also notable is the fact their iris color will, uncontrollably, change depending on certain emotions and states of mind; ex: when Joanne Inarison is aroused her eyes turn red. Additionally, while Kitsune Nise can shrink their original tail down to the size of a stump, these two types of kitsune lack that capability except in a few rare cases. What causes the difference between Kitsune Nise and the other types? As far as it can be seen, it's not something different or special in Kitsune Nise that make them different, but rather the lack of that thing. While any mortal can be transformed into a kitsune, Inari's gift to the species after seeing the grief of one whom fell for a mortal that they later outlived, most mortals don't possess the spiritual structure required for full ''transformation. A kitsune's soul is as unique as their body in the way it can process and use kitsunebi and even evolve, and while a transformed kitsune's soul can also develop and change to better handle kitsunebi and handle more of it, it still carries fundamental differences from a kitsune born naturally. Unmei ni Kitsune are, prior to transformation, mortals who don't have those fundamental differences in their soul/spiritual structure that most do, thus explaining the name "Unmei ni Kitsune", or "Destined foxes", as it's assumed by many that those who're like this are predetermined to transform. Becoming Kami A kitsune may become a kami if they've; A. gathered enough myth and legends around them for centuries to elevate them to this level, B. sacrifice their lives in a heroic path, or were some sort of god like being prior to transformation into a kitsune. A kitsune who has either become a kami, or is a kami in physical form, would have 10 tails, all of which can be hid, save for the original. Culture The Inarison Family Being descendants of Inari herself, the Inarisons are commonly treated as Nobility among Kitsunes, members of this family are often known as "Myobu", a term used in Japan to sginify a midrank Noblewoman. The 11 Inarisons whom have mastery over elemental magics are very well known as "Myobu". Nogitsune a term usually used to describe "Ruffians", criminals, and pranksters in kitsune culture. These are the Kitsune normally known in culture as infamous tricksters. Ironically, the first Inarison, the family better known for Myobu, is a nogitsune of the most notorious history. Morals and "Judgement" While most Kitsune think on a spectrum beyond the concepts of things such as "Good and Evil" (working on a balance of those), they do however have strict sets of moral codes, when a kitsune sees someone clearly breaking what they consider "Moral", they'll do everything in their power to put a stop to this, even if it's themselves. When a kitsune sees a weakness in someone they consider a friend, they will do all they can to help them cope with it, however if the weakness is seen in someone they consider an enemy they'll exploit it to no end. Despite their focus on other people's weaknesses, Kitsune can be stubborn and usually not ask for help, or feel guilty about doing so. Category:Species Category:Lore